ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure of Darren and his Friends/Transcript
This is the transcript for'' Adventure of Darren and his friends'', ''the upcoming spin-off to the 2016 animated film, ''Sausage Party. Part 1: Opening/Darren's nightmare/Maya meets Carrie at school (Shows Sony logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo variant with a Russian leader/vampire named Anton behind her, bites the torch lady's neck, attacking, killing her instantly and now cover in blood) (Shows Annapurna Pictures logo) (Shows Point Grey Pictures logo) (The scene cuts to Darren wake up at Shopwell's) Darren: (quietly) (sight) What's going on here? (Darren heard the strange noise) Darren: What's that? (Darren notices the flashlight on the floor) Darren: Mmmm... interesting. (Darren picks up the flashlight) Darren: Where the fuck am I.. (Darren moves the flashlight and see dead body on the floor) Darren: Ah! (his body was begin to shake and so the flashlight) Darren: (nervously) H..He..Hello? Anybody? (Darren turns around and seeing an unknown man) Darren: Huh? Uh.. excuse me, sir? Tell me to where's the telephone so I will call 911? Excuse me, mister? (about to touch the unknown man's shoulder but he turns around) (The unknown man, who turns out to be a Russian leader/vampire named Anton) Anton: Why hello there, Ублюдок (bastard). Do you know me? Darren: Uhhh... Yes. Anton: I'll show you to suck your blood. (Anton was getting closer to Darren) Darren: WHAT?! Are you crazy!? Darren: Stay away from me! Anton: (evilly laughs) I... will... kill you! (Anton was about to kill Darren) (Darren screams in horror) (Cuts to Darren woke up in a panic) (Darren breathing heavily) Darren: Phew. It was just a dream. (Darren heard an alarm clock bleeping) Darren: Oh shit! It's almost 7:00. Darren: I will be late for work. Well, it's time to change my outfits. (Darren jumps out of his bed, rushing into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and gets out of the shower. Grabbing the towel, rubbing his head and body. Darren walking and stops at his closets. Choosing to wear for his job. Darren choosing blue shirt, lime green vest, black pants and white shoes. Then Darren got out of his house, going inside his car, taking out his car key, turn on the engine from his car and begin to move. The clouds merge into a giant one and it morphs into the film's title "ADVENTURE OF DARREN AND HIS FRIENDS". The cloud in the shape of the film's title disappears and the camera pans down to a high school called Los Angeles High School. Maya waves Carrie as she got picked up at a school after she telling her about the pep rally after school.) Maya: Bye Carrie! See you tomorrow. Carrie: You too! (The car was moving away from school) (Maya heard that honking sound) Maya: Huh? Hello? (The driver was turn out be her mother) Maya: Oh. Hola mamá. Penelope: Hola! How your school, hija? Maya: It was great. (Maya going inside the car and leaving) (Cuts to the park where Angelo orders the mint ice cream to the little girl.) Angelo: Here, little girl. The mint ice cream. Little Girl: Thank you, sir. Angelo: You welcome. (Suddenly, his phone starts to ring) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Paula712's Ideas